The present invention relates generally to the art of release coatings on glass surfaces and more particularly to methylchlorosilane treated glass release surfaces.
Methylchlorosilanes and methylsilazanes are employed as hydrophobic, electrically insulating, permanent surface treatments on cellulosic or siliceous substrates. For example, such surface treatments are known to render glass container surfaces less readily wettable by organic contents.
In the art of laminating plastic to glass, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,077 to Rieser et al discloses fabricating a glass and polyurethane bilayer windshield by assembling a preformed plastic sheet between a glass sheet and a mold surface with a suitable parting material such as polyvinyl fluoride, polyethylene glycol terephthalate and organopolysiloxanes.